


babysitting adventures

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [10]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, and kisses, caregiver seonghwa, hongjoong is so precious, lots of comfort, san and yunho best babysitters/ best friends ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: seonghwa attends his all-day annual meetings for work, leaving the kitten alone with his sannie and yunnie hyung!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	babysitting adventures

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @JoongieMuffin ❤❤ !!
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed reading this!

"don't forget he needs a bottle after his nap and before he goes to bed. he can also eat solid food if he wants to...if he gets really anxious give him his pacifier and blanket...um, let's see what else-"

"seonghwa!" san cuts him off, making the elder jerk at the sound of his voice "if you don't leave now you'll be late. hongjoong is going to be okay, we've been with him multiple times" he had to remind his hyung.

seonghwa took a deep breath, registering the youngster's words. he feel especially anxious as he'll be away from hongjoong practically all day- curse his stupid annual all-day meetings- and he's only for worried for his kitten. he's nervous as this'll be his first time waking up and starting his day without seonghwa.

the older knows san will do just fine, he just can't help but worry. everyone would argue (jokingly) that ever since the hybrid became a part of his life, he's become a worrywart and he can- only partially- agree.

"alright" seonghwa sighed out, not entirely convinced. he goes to grab his coat effortlessly slipping it on. "I'll call in to check on him later als-"

the elder is once again cut off by a slight shove of his shoulders "he will be okay, don't worry. now please go because I don't want to hear you complain that you're late"

seonghwa made his way out the door, the sound of his car engine starting a mere moment later. san closed theodor as he watched seonghwa drive down the block his car not in sight.

just as he closes the door, he hears the shuffling of sock-clad feet enter in the living room. san shows a gentle smile "hi my sweet pea, did you have a good sleep?"

the kitten clutches his blanket closer to his chest, looking around the room somewhat anxiously. "hwa?"

"hwa is at a meeting, dear, you're going to be with sannie hyung and yunnie hyung all day! well, yunnie hyung will be coming later...but for now it's just you and me!" san watches as hongjoong sniffles, immediately feeling his heart sink.

"oh, baby, I know" san coos "it's a little different having sannie here instead of hwa, hm?" he opens his arms, watching as the kitten runs into his embrace. the older scooping him in his arms, covering him with his blanket. he walks around the room, rocking the kitten in his arms. not even a few moments later he hears his breathing evening out.

san smoothes down his hair, smiling.

'you must've still been tired, little one' he thinks to himself. he goes to sit on the couch to make both of them comfortable. he tries not to focus on hongjoong slowly clutching his shirt with a growing strong grip.

  
-

"hongjoongie, look who's here!" the mention of his name makes the kitten swivel his head around facing the front door. the front door opens to reveal not seonghwa (much to his dismay) but his yunnie hyung adorning a bright smile on his face.

hongjoong drops his blanket, gasping as he waddles over to his tall hyung. "hi yunnie hyung!" the taller of the pair lifts him up with ease, occasionally lifting him in the air. "ah i'm so happy to see you, little one! are you being good for sannie?"

hongjoong nods, his tag and bells clinking together on his collar. "uh huh im goo' boy!" he sticks his arms out in the direction of the carpet where he was previously sat with him. yunho gingerly places the kitten down, making himself comfortable next to the latter.

"what were you guys doing while i wasn't here?"

the question was directed at san, but an oblivious (and energetic) hongjoong decided to chip in. "i too' nap and now p'ay with sannie hyung!" yunho coos at the younger, ruffling his fluffy hair. the trio sit on the floor for a while, watching as hongjoong fiddles with the loose fabric from his blanket. occasionally he'll chew on his rubber fish toy, letting either hyung throw it across the room and chasing after it.

suddenly, san shoots up with a gasp making the kitten jump "i have an idea! do you want yunnie and sannie to take you to the park? you don't have to play but you can just walk with us if you'd like?" hongjoong lets go of the fish toy in his mouth, looking conflicted. he knows that his sannie and yunnie hyung will protect him and keep him safe, but he's never gone out without seonghwa before. the older being his support system- san and yunho being a close second.

but hongjoong wants to prove that he's a big boy and can make a big boy decision, even if it's just going to the park. slowly, he nods his head reaching arms out for his yunnie hyung to hold him. he loves the cuddles san gives him, but appreciates how tall yunho is and how safe and small he feels in his arms. "is that okay with you, kitten?" he asks as he places hongjoong on his hip, making the latter once again nod in confirmation.

"let yunnie or sannie hyung know if you feel scared and we will come right back home, okay?" san notices how the younger has gotten quieter since he proposed the idea. yunho helps him slip his shoes on along with his puffy coat (that hongjoong chose himself one day during one of seonghwa's online shopping binge) and packs his little backpack that securely contain his blanket and pacifier. once they step foot outside, hongjoong immediately begins to regret his decision. it's as if his instincts tell him to scratch at the front door and cry until he's back inside his comfort and safe place. he burries his head deeper in his fuzzy coat, gripping onto sannie's hand tightly with yunnie walking right on his other side.

-

once the trio make their way to the park, hongjoong begins to feel tears pool in his eyes. he doesn't like being in an unfamiliar place without seonghwa, opting to now take the chance to voice his thoughts. he wanted to prove to his hyungs that he was a big boy, but sometimes he felt him go two steps backwards instead of forwards. the wind picks up, making his hair fly into his face giving him the appearance of bangs.

he gently tugs on san's jacket the older looking down to see hongjoong; who looks extremely close to having a breakdown. "oh no, kitten, what's wrong?"

"i wan' hwa no' big boy" hongjoong's mumbles can barely be heard over the whisling wind but lucky for him, yunho wordlessly lifted him in his arms, blanket being smushed inbetween their chests. "do you want to go home, kitten?"

hongjoong does his best to nuzzle the blanket for comfort thinking about what his yunnie hyung asked him. he doesn't want to go home, even though he's scared, he enjoys the warm sun hitting his exposed skin and enjoys breathing in the fresh air. he shakes his head wordlessly, letting out small mewls as he nuzzles into the warmth of yunho.

it doesn't take much for hongjoong to calm down, he feels safe when he's in yunho's arms, with san stroking his hair in a massaging motion. the trio make their way around the large pond, hongjoong feeling calm enough to lean his head on yunho's shoulder, gasping as he contently watches ducks and geese swim by in the water.

"hongjoongie, do you want to feed the ducks?" san asked

the kitten gasped, clapping his hands "fee' 'uckies pease!" yunho lowers him on the ground knealing as san hands him a small piece of bread. he isn't sure where it came from but doesn't care enough to ask as he sees a few ducks waddle towards him. ripping piece by piece, he lets the ducks grab the bread from his palm giggling as he claims it tickles.

unbeknownst to the younger, san moves like a photographer; bending in all weird angles to snap a few pictures of the kitten sending some to seonghwa (and of course to yunho, as per requested from his friend). hongjoong is in his own world as he watches the ducks so casually come up to him. he thinks that since they aren't afraid to come near him, then neither should he. but he knows his yunnie hyung would help him if something happened.

"kitten, do you want to say hi to your hwa?" the mere mention of the older's name has hongjoong gently spreading out the rest of his bread and looking to make sure the ducks are all fed before turning around to face his sannie hyung, clapping his hands excitedly.

he holds the phone with both hands, giggles running out of his mouth as he hears his favorite person's voice "hi my sweet kitten! are you having fun with your sannie and yunnie hyung?"

hongjoong nods, letting out little purrs. "i fee' 'uckies! im big boy hwa!"

the older coos over the phone "you really are my big boy aren't you, huh? i'll be coming home very soon and then you can tell _all_ about your day today, okay, baby?"

"hwa come 'ome?"

"soon, baby. i have to go back now, but don't forget to have fun and be a good boy. i love you!"

hearing seonghwa's voice after so long (in his young mindset, it feels like forever since he's last seen him) he smiles and bids a farewell to the elder. "wanna feed more duckies? they look sad when you left them" yunho hands him more bread, sitting back as he watches the younger feed as many ducks as he can- a smile never leaving his face while he tries to hold a conversation with the animals.

eventually the ducks begin to leave, all swimming together in a large group. hongjoong looks up at his yunho hyung "'uckies go 'ome?"

yunho nods "yes, the ducks are all going home now. you did a very good job feeding them, they all look so happy because of you" he tickles hongjoong's side slightly, elating a loud giggle.

"wanna go 'ome, yunnie. wanna go 'ome, sannie" hongjoong slowly begins to yawn, rubbing his eyes with his little fists.

"alright, baby, let's go home then" hongjoong lifts his arms up towards san, the older obliges now carrying a happy hongjoong on his hip.

he can't help but feel happy for the kitten. he feels proud of how hongjoong is getting comfortable in front of them when just mere weeks ago, he was too scared to even look at them. san always joked to yunho he was scared of them because he saw how tall yunho was, never liked how he pretty much hovered over him. but, alas, yunho's bright and bubbly personality won hongjoong over, now loves being carried by the taller, taking advantage of the view.

-

hongjoong is clad in cozy pajamas, freshly bathed in yunho's arms- the older holding the bottle as he feeds the kitten his nightly milk. san cleans up the kitchen from their dinner (he's sure seonghwa won't mind them picking at his leftovers) when the sound of the front door opening interrupted the peacefulness of the house.

hongjoong almost spit out his milk when he saw who was at the door. "hongjoongie! oh my precious sweet baby kitten i missed you so much!" the kitten didn't even get the chance to process what was going on, only registering the little kisses seonghwa was leaving on the top of his head and his little cheeks (which have a slight pudge on them)

"hwa! hwa!" hongjoong lets out loud purrs, nuzzling into the affection the older is giving him. yunho places the bottle down on the coffee table, watching as hongjoong mewls in excitement from seeing his hwa after a long day. "he was just about to fall asleep, too" he chimes in.

the kitten purred as he was finally reunited with his hwa. he was so happy! he couldn't contain his excitement, it was as if it was christmas morning.

"how was he today?" he could barely get the words out, not with hongjoong pushing his cheek onto the older's purring oh so loudly into seonghwa's ears.

"he was good, honestly. he only got a little nervous when we got to the park, but yunho used his freakishly tall height to his advantage and it was as if hongjoong was mesmerized by everything from that height" that earned san a slap to the shoulder, making him wince and rub the spot soothingly "he was good, hyung, don't worry." yunho interjected.

hongjoong was a giggling mess, in fact trying his best to climb on top of seonghwa's shoulders, making his arms dangle as he was hunched over his shoulder "alright, let me get this energetic kitten to sleep. say goodbye to your hyungs, baby"

he turned around for hongjoong to face his hyungs "bye yunnie hyung! bye sannie hyung! than' you for t'day!"

the hyungs gushed to each other as they walked out of the house, closing the door behind them. hongjoong still continued to giggle as he tried his best to, once again, climb over seonghwa's shoulders. "kitten, what's gotten you in this bubbly mood, huh?" the older got a hold on the kitten, placing him snuggly into his arms, cradling him gently. in order to calm him down, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"i 'appy t'day, hwa i fee' 'uckies" hongjoong seemed grateful for the action, his giggles simmering down breathing calmly now. "my little baby, i'm very glad you had fun today. i'm very proud of you" he presses his forehead against the kittens, watching as his eye slowly begin to close.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! it's my birthday today (feeling anxious about turning 23 but what am i gonna do abt it) and as much as it should be exciting, i couldn't help but feel sad and a little anxious today. so, i went straight to writing this piece. it's become a comfort thing now (this series) so i always feel warm inside whenever you guys request me to write something. thank you to anyone who has been reading this from the start i honestly didn't plan to make this into a series but i've definitely fallen in love with kitten hybrid joong and i don't think im gonna let go anytime soon! haha


End file.
